Foreign Egoists
by meg4deth1
Summary: Two girls from America go to Japan to study abroad for 3 years and meet the Junjou Romantica and Sekaiichi Hatsukoi couples. Also has KirishimaxYokozawa and IsakaxAsahina. M in later chapters & more chapters to come! I promise it will get interesting with time. The first two chapters are just so you can know the two protagonists better.
1. We're Neighbors!

'These represent thoughts'

.~~. represent time difference or something among those lines

"Hurry up!" Ren yelled pulling on Edens arm as they were rushing to get on the leaving train.

"Ow… that hurt." Eden said, rubbing the part that Ren was pulling.

"Well, at least we've made it in time." Ren and Eden were in the cramped up train next to a brown haired man with a white business shirt and a taller dark haired man in casual clothing. Seeing them made Ren remember Yayoi-sensei's BL novels.

"Hey, don't you think those two dudes look like the descriptions fitting Hiroki and Nowaki from Junai Egoist?" Ren whispered in Edens ear and poking her arm. They were both speaking in English.

"That's right! They do look a lot like them!" Eden replied, after glancing at the two fitting men. After giggling and talking a little about the egoist couple, Hiroki was wondering what was up with these two strange foreign woman and why they kept saying his and Nowaki's name. He decided to ask Nowaki to listen in on their conversation and tell him what was going on.

"Eh? But it's not nice to eavesdrop, Hiro-san." Nowaki replied.

"Just do it, I think they're talking about us!" Hiroki hissed at him.

"Okay, if you say so." Nowaki started listening to the two women's conversation.

"So do you think that if it was them then he's a literature teacher and the other guy is really a pediatrician?" said one foreigner to the other.

"I dunno, maybe. Wah! It would be so awesome if they really were them because then that would mean that they are the real gay Hiroki and Nowaki!" Upon hearing that, Nowaki believed that Hiro-san was right that they were talking about them.

"So what did they say?" Hiroki nudged him, waiting to hear his response.

"Well… they really were talking about us. They said that we were gay pediatrician and literature teacher lovers." Nowaki said, a little surprised that complete strangers knew them so well.

"What the hell? How do they know that? I'm going to go talk to them." Hiroki announced.

"Excuse me," Hiroki said in Japanese, interrupting their conversation and forgetting that they probably don't know Japanese. "But it seems like you're talking about me and my friend here."

"Ah! Hiro-san! They're foreigners so they probably don't know Japanese." Nowaki butted in.

"No no. It's okay. We understand Japanese perfectly." Both foreigners said in unison.

"Oh, well, good then!" Hiroki stammered. "So anyways, how do you know so much about us?"

"Eh? Are you saying that you really are THEE Kamijo Hiroki and Kusama Nowaki?" Ren said a little surprised.

"Yes. So how do you know?" Hiroki asked again.

"W-Well, you see, me and my friend are big Akikawa Yayoi fans and we've read his books and even re-read the Egoist ones about 2 or 3 times. And both of you are in the egoist novels." Eden replied

"So does that mean that you really are gay lovers?" Red said with hope glimmering in her eyes.

"N-No we're not!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Eh? Don't say that Hiro-san, if we really are."

"Baka! Don't admit it to some random strangers!" Hiroki was blushing at this point.

"So where are you two from?" Nowaki asked the two foreign ladies.

"America. I'm from California and my friend is from North Carolina. Oh, I'm Ren by the way and this is my friend Eden. Yoroshiku." They both politely bowed.

"Ah! I went to study abro-"

"We know." Ren and Eden cut Nowaki off in unison again. "How could you let your poor little Hiro-san all alone?" Ren said cuddling Hiroki.

"Oi! Get off!" Hiroki yelled, blushing a little more and pushing her off.

"Geez Nowaki, how tall are you? What did your parents feed you?" Eden gawked at Nowaki.

"Oh, I'm 183cm tall. I was raised at an orphanage but they fed me some pretty good nutritional stuff." Nowaki replied.

"Kamijo-san, you better catch up! It's okay if I call you that right?" Eden asked Hiroki who gave a mumbled yes in reply.

They kept conversing until the train reached their stop. Hiroki and Nowaki got off to go on a lunch date and Eden and Ren got off to go to their new apartment and unpack.

'What was up with those two weirdo foreigners?' Hiroki thought

"They were really strange right, Hiro-san?" Nowaki said as if reading the shorter mans thoughts.

"Yeah, I hope we don't run into each other again." Hiroki said with his usual frown.

"Really? I thought they were also a little interesting. I hope to see them again." Nowaki said with a smile.

.~~.

"All set and ready to go." Eden stated as she put a little action figure on a bookshelf.

"I wonder if we'll see them again…" Ren was happy that she had met Hiroki and Nowaki on the first day that they had come to Japan; they are her favorite Junai couple!

"Oookay! Let's have some fun for the rest of the day today! Let's celebrate our safe landing in Japan." Eden exclaimed, snapping Ren out of her daydream.

"Yes! I'll go get the beer! I'll be right back." Ren ran out the apartment and went to the nearest grocery store to buy 2 six pack beer.

.~~.

Hiroki and Nowaki were just getting back home from their date when Hiroki felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and gawked at the person that was staring right up at him.

"Eh?! You! Aren't you that one fujoshi from the train earlier?" The surprised short man asked. "Did you follow us home or something?"

"Huh? No, I didn't! I swear! I just moved in right here." Ren pointed to her apartment which apparently was right next to Hiroki's. "S-So does that mean that you live here, too? She asked, her question sounding more like an exclamation.

Nowaki, who just stood there a little surprised, tried to change the subject.

"Ah, is that beer? Are you having a party?"

"Oh yeah it is. Eden and I were just going to celebrate. Would you like to join us?" She looked at them with hopeful eyes.

'Great. I just wanted to go home and sleep peacefully with Nowaki.' Hiroki thought.

"Sure! Thank you for having us." Nowaki said, despite his lovers unheard thoughts. All three of them went in the newly furnished apartment.

End of chapter one

So how was it? Did you like it? Im thinking of adding Kisa and Yukina in it somehow. And maybe Misaki and Usami too. Maybe I should make it into a crossover? It's going to be a crossover. It's my very first ff as you can see. Please don't be so harsh in the reviews. I might update every once in a while because I still have to go to school and stuff. More chapters to come! Rating M in later chapters. Oh yeah and Ren and Eden are just some made up names I made. No one in particular.


	2. Coincidence?

'These are for thoughts'

.~~. represent a time difference or different setting or something among those lines

Coincidence?

"I'm back!" Ren yelled when she opened the door. "And we've got some guests!"

Eden, not knowing who her friend could have invited, looked at the entrance to see who she brought along.

Her eyes widened in surprise, then she asked, "H-How did you find them? Why are they here?"

"Turns out we're neighbors!" Ren said happily. "I saw them right outside right here and invited them in."

"Oh really? Cool, I guess." Eden got up and offered Nowaki and Hiroki seats on the couch and something to eat or drink.

"Thanks, but we already ate lunch a while ago." Nowaki replied. They also had sex somewhere in between so that's why they didn't decline the offer. Otherwise, they would have gone home and done it there. But neither of the two men would admit that or say it out loud.

They all sat around each other not saying a word for a couple of awkward seconds then Nowaki said something to clear the awkward silence.

"S-So… why did you guys come to Japan?"

"Ah, there's this one program that we were in that allowed us to come study abroad in Japan." Eden answered.

"Program? What kind of program? And how are both of you in it if you're from different schools from different states?" Hiroki asked out of curiosity.

"Well, um… the program is for people that want to go study abroad but they can't because or various reasons. It was set up in seven different states and we just happened to be in one of those states." Ren answered.

"So did you become friends through this thing?" Nowaki asked.

"No, we actually go a while back, when I was 16 and Ren was 14. We're 23 and 21 now. We met through the internet, as a matter of fact." Ren nodded her head as Eden was speaking.

"We just talked on a social media website where you can just blog about random crap you like and others follow you and can reblog your things so that their followers can see the crap that we both like. Its like an endless cycle of blogging and reblogging. Seems boring but once you get in, you'll never make it out alive."

"DUN DUN DUUNN~!" Eden chimed.

"Yeah so anyways, we've been talking to each other through the internet until I finally went to go see her. I went back home after about three weeks. We still talked on the website but then we found out about the program and now we're here talking to you guys.

"Story of our lives." Eden ended.

"Wow, I have never heard of people becoming best friend through the internet." Nowaki said, finishing one can of beer.

"What are you guys' studying then?" the quiet shorty asked.

"I'm studying literature because I love books and hope to be a writer some day. Maybe you'll be my teacher, Kamijo-sensei~." Eden said teasingly pulling on his shirt with her second half-full can of beer in hand. Hiroki shuddered a little bit.

"I'm hoping to major in animation. I love books too but I just like reading them. I'm not such a good writer. I wish to one day work for Square Enix or some anime company. I've also thought of becoming a mangaka but decided not to. Seems stressful." Ren said smiling.

"Oh, so we're not going to be in the same field like them two, huh?" Nowaki said.

"Yeah, I can't really deal with kids. Not my specialty."

After one hour of talking, it was finally time for Nowaki and Hiroki to leave. They said their goodbyes and congratulated the tipsy Eden and seemingly sober Ren. She drank four cans of beer and seems fine but Eden on the other hand, looked like she was about to collapse with only three and a half cans.

.~~.

Hiroki had settled into bed with Nowaki right next to him.

"I'm cold." The brunette said. Nowaki snuggled his lover and put his head in between the smaller mans neck and shoulder.

"Is that better, Hiro-san?"

"Yes." He mumbled. And they both slept soundly asleep after that.

.~~.

It was late in the morning when you can hear Hiroki yelling, "Damn, Nowaki! Why didn't he wake me up!?" while getting ready to go to work. He went out the door one minute later and headed to class.

"My sweet honey~!" an older professor said, clinging onto the almost late teacher. "You know, if you turned that frown upside down, you might not age as fast."

"I would if you stopped clinging on me all the time. Get off!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you, you have a new student. She's from America by the way." Miyagi informed him.

'Wait a second… a girl, America, literature… It couldn't be.' Hiroki thought. 'Does she know what school I teach at too? Is she following me around?!'

The bell chimed and it was time to go to class

"Take good care of her and don't throw things at her!" Miyagi said.

"We'll see."

Hiroki was at class now and hasn't seen a sign of Eden being there. 'Must have not been her,' he thought.

It was after the class was over that Hiroki realized his nightmare had come true.

"Kamijou-sensei, I didn't know that you taught here." Eden said, a little surprised.

"You didn't, huh? So it wasn't in the books then?"

"No. Authors don't really use real places and sometimes names in most books. I think its for safety reasons or something. I don't really know." she replied.

"So Bakahiko used our real names but not places, huh?" Hiroki mumbled to himself, audible to those around him.

"Bakahiko? Is that a nickname or something?" Eden was gathering her thoughts. "Wait a second, do you know the author? Did you give him that nickname or something? Do you think you can introduce us?" she asked, too many questions at once.

"So what if I do? I'm going to his house in three days but I'm not taking you." Hiroki glared.

"Fine then. I guess that I will actually follow you for the first time in three days. 'Till then, sensei." And with that, she left.

'Why do I get stuck with all the weirdo psychos?' the professor sighed.

.~~.

"Hey, guess what, Ren?" Eden asked, not waiting for any answers, "Kamijou-san is my teacher! Isn't that so awesome?!" Her feels were all over the place.

"Y-Yeah. Oh, did you know? There are a lot of hot and cute guys at this university. There's those badass looking guys that are into traditional art and those cute nerdy guys in animation. My school is awesome!"

Both girls started daydreaming and fangirling away. Then they remembered their priorities and started to do their homework and study.

.~~.

"Uwah! You would not believe who I just saw at school today." Hiroki complained to his tall lover in the kitchen.

"Let me guess, Eden-san is your new student." Nowaki smiled.

"How did you know that?"

"Well, seeing how she's into literature and going to a university and how you're complaining, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up going to your school."

"Well, whatever. I'm going to take a bath first, I'm tired." And he was. Today was a long day for him.

End of chapter 2

I'm currently writing chapter 3 right now... it might take a while before i publish it. Oh and Yukina will be in the next chapter.


	3. Marimo Books

'These are for thoughts'  
.~~. Are for different time periods and stuff like that.

Marimo Books

Today was the fourth day in Japan for both foreigners and was also Ren's day off. 'Well, since I'm going to stay in Japan for a few years, I might as well get a job.' She thought. 'But first, I have to buy some real, Japanese manga!' and on that note, she went to the closest bookstore to buy some manga.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at a large book store called Marimo Books. Ren went to the shounen section first to get the latest Fairy Tail releases then went to get some yaoi for her and Eden. After that, she went down to the shoujo level of the store. The foreigner saw a group of girls going gaga over something. She decided to check it out.

"I recommend this one, this one, and this one today." She heard a man say. It seems like he was flirting at first but in reality, he was selling well.

'He's pretty attractive… I wonder if he's got a girlfriend. Or better yet, a boyfriend?' she was left dazing over her fantasies and meanwhile, the group of girls left. She snapped out of her daze and went to ask the guy something.

"Excuse me, but what do you recommend for a good drama or tragic love manga?" she asked.

"Ah, this one is a good tragic one. I teared up a little bit. Oh, Girls Master is my favorite one; you should read it too." The man, whose name was Yukina, hadn't recognized her as a regular customer so he asked, "Are you a new customer here?"

"Yep. This is my first time being here." She replied. "I just came from America four days ago.

"Wow, America huh? Why did you come to Japan for"

"I came to study abroad. I'm planning on majoring in animation. I'm going to T University by the way."

"Eh? Really? I go there too! Maybe we'll see each other around campus."

"Yeah. Oh, thanks for the suggestions by the way. I'll make sure to read them at home." Ren smiled. Then, as if just remembering, she asked,"Wait, do you know if there are any positions available to work here? I'm kind of in need of a job since I just got here."

"Yeah, I think so. I'll take you to my manager since he has the applications." They both walked over to the manager and somehow, Ren could feel a pair of eyes on her. It was a strange feeling, but she just shook it off.

After she got the applications, she left and said "See you at school" to Yukina. She was feeling a little hungry so she went to a nearby café. There, she ordered a cup of coffee and some bread for a snack. It was quiet and not that many people were there. It was probably because it was well hidden. Maybe some celebrities went on secret dates here because not that many people know about this place.

Ten minutes later, Ren saw Yukina enter the café with a younger looking man.

'Younger brother?' she thought. 'No, they look nothing alike. Friend? Possibly. Boyfriend? My hopes.' Ren was hiding her face with her long dark brown bangs as they walked by her. Her hair was short but her bangs weren't. People often mistook her for a male since she was also flat chested and enjoyed cross dressing. Anyways, luckily, Yukina and his (boy)friend sat in the table right behind her so she can eavesdrop.

"Hey, Kisa-san. I met this cool girl today at work and she goes to my school. She might work in the shoujo and shounen levels at Marimo. Isn't that nice?" Yukina said.

"Yeah, sure." Kisa responded. He saw her talking to Yukina but it didn't seem like she was trying to take Yukina. He was still cautious about her though.

As if reading his mind, Yukina said, "Ah! Don't worry, Kisa-san. I've only been acquainted with her and will possibly befriend her, but one thing is for sure, I won't fall in love with her because I love you, Kisa-san." Yukina grinned as his lover blushed at his words.

Ren, listening to the whole thing and jotting down notes for Eden, got really excited and accidentally slipped a quiet "Yes!" out of her mouth. Fortunately, the couple didn't hear.

"Eh? Uh-um-anyways!" Kisa stuttered. "I got you a key to my apartment since you don't have one yet. I don't like you just lingering around waiting for me to come home outside. I-It's okay if you don't want it." Kisa was blushing a bright red at this point as he handed Yukina the key.

Yukina's eyes sparkled (actually, his whole aura did) as he took the key from the black haired man and said, "Thank you Kisa-san! I'll keep it with me forever. Can I come over today?"

"Y-Yeah… sure. Just knock before you enter. I'm going to be editing some manuscripts and a new Girls Master chapter." Kisa replied. They were almost done with their coffee and Ren just finished hers too plus her snack and notes. She got up, paid and left happily and unnoticed by the two.

'Oh man! That was so-! Gyaaahhh! I just want to re-live that moment. If only they kissed. Eden better like these notes I took for her!' she thought as she left for home.

.~~.

"Hey Edeeeeen~! Ren sang. "Guess what!"

"What?" she replied as she was getting ready to follow Hiroki the following day.

"I took notes for you!"

"Hah?" Eden was a little confused.

"I met a cool and hot guy at this bookstore that I'm hoping to work at and then I went to a nearby café and then he came in with his boyfriend and sat right behind me! And he's a manga editor, too!" Ren explained. "So I took notes on what was happening and what they were saying and... just read this." She handed her the notes.

As Eden was reading them, her eyes shined in delight and exclaimed, "Oh my God, Ren!" You're a genius! Thank you!" She squealed and went to her room with the noted in her hands.

"I know I am." Ren smiled to herself, accepting the praise. "By the way, what were you going?" she yelled.

"Getting ready to go to Akikawa Yayoi's place tomorrow. Going with Kamijou-san after school." She yelled back.

End of Chapter 3

Phew. I finally got this one down. I'll try to update with a new chapter everyday this week (possibly twice a day) if I have time and the story written down. I don't know what to write for the fifth chapter! If you have any suggestions, then please leave it in the reviews. Usami and Misaki in the next chapter.


	4. Author of the Junai Novels

'These are for thoughts and notes'

.~~. are for different time periods and stuff like that.

*sound effects*

Author of the Junai Novels

Eden was sitting in class, day dreaming about what she would do when she meets Yayoi-sensei, when a piece of chalk hit her head.

"Pay attention! No day dreaming!" her teacher, who was none other than Kamijou Hiroki yelled.

"That hurt, Kamisou-san." The victim muttered. A girl with long black hair next to her wrote her a note to read.

'Do you know Kamijou-sensei?' it read. Eden blinked at the paper in from of her.

'Yeah, we're neighbors and sort of like friends. Why?' she wrote back

'Oh. I would have never known that that guy has friends. How did you become friends?'

'He does have friends. I don't know how many but he has some. I'm going to meet one today after class with him. We met on a subway with his lover.' She wrote with a heart and smiley at the end.

The other girl looked shocked that Kamijou the Devil had other friends, much less a lover. She never expected.

'Whoever his lady friend is, I feel sorry that she has to put up with him.'

'it's a guy. Don't worry, sensei is very tsundere and his lover takes care of him well. They love each other, I know that for sure.' Eden wrote. She made a "shhh" gesture so she would keep quiet about this matter.

Reading that her devilish teacher was a homo and had a boyfriend made her even more shocked and stopped writing to Eden after she wrote, "Oh. That's good then." Of course, she was a little disgusted at this but didn't admit it.

Eden just left it at that and waited for class to end.

Now that Hiroki had finished his lecture and everyone had left except for Eden, he packed his things to get ready to leave for Akihiko's. Of course, Eden went up and called him.

"Kamijou-sensei, can I call you Kamijou-san outside of school?" Eden asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine. Do whatever you whatever you want."

"Yay! By the way, how do you know Yayoi-sensei, if you don't like reading BL novels?" she asked.

"Childhood friend. I'm also the first one that gets to read his manuscripts. His real name is usami Akihiko."

"Ooohhh…then do you also ready his BL ones first?"

"Wha-No! Of course I don't Why would I want to read that? And why do you keep on talking about BL? Is that all that's in your mind?" Hiroki shot at her.

"Just wondering~ friend. I'm also the first one that gets to read his manuscripts. His real name is Usami Akihiko."

"Ooohhh…then do you also ready his BL ones first?"

"Wha-No! Of course I don't Why would I want to read that? And why do you keep on talking about BL? Is that all that's in your mind?" Hiroki shot at her.

"Just wondering~ So are we going to go now? Im super excited. I promise I'll study hard in return." Eden was dancing in place out of happiness.

"You better. Or I'll fail you for day dreaming during class." He scolded.

While they were having a conversation inside the classroom, someone was listening to the whole thing outside. She walked away as they were nearing the door to get out.

They arrived at the office and a certain man said "My sweet honey~!" while clinging on to the brunette professor. "Oh? Who's this?" he asked. "Is it the foreign student?

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you, Miyagi-sensei. I'm Eden Vega."

"Vega? That doesn't sound much like an American last name." Hiroki said.

"Yeah, that's because I'm Mexican-American. Ren is too."

"Oh really? How exciting." Miyagi said.

'This is the first time I've heard her last name. I wonder what her friends is.' The brunette thought.

Eden looked at her teacher. "Her last name is Raya."

"Wha-I didn't ask." Eden said.

'Is she reading my mind or something?' he thought.

"Your face is just easy to read."

"Yep. It's like a children's book, Kamijou." Miyagi agreed.

"Gyah-no it's not! Well, it's time for us to go now." And with that, Hiroki and Eden left the room. Just then, a blonde boy entered the room yelling "MIYAGI!" as he opened the door and slammed it closed.

"Who was that?" Eden asked.

"Some kid Miyagi has been molesting. I don't know." The short man replied with a grunt.

"Molesting? But he doesn't seem like the type to-"

"I said I don't know!" he cut her off.

'Oh, I see.' The fujoshi thought. 'They're lovers.. Is everyone here gay? Doesn't matter, I love it!'

.~~.

*Knock knock knock* "Its ne! I've come for books! Open up!" Kamijou yelled at his childhood friends' door.

"I'm coming. Hold on." He said as he opened the door. "Eh? Who's this?" he asked as Hiroki stormed inside. Eden nervously and quickly introduced herself. As she stepped inside her favorite authors house.

"She's my neighbor….. and friend….." Hiroki muttered that last part.

"Anywho, it slipped out that I was coming here and she wanted to come. So she ended up following me here. Sorry, I know you don't like fans here." He explained as they all sat on the couch.

"U-um, sensei, if I may, I have some material to suggest for your new novel." Eden said as she handed him Rens notes. She made some adjustments and added some things so it can seem more romantic-y.

Akihiko took it as he said, "Thank you. I'll look over them right now."

After a couple minutes of silence and page turning, the author thought, 'Wow. This is impressive. I've got to make Misaki say some of these things.'

"This is really good." He finally said.

"R-Really? Thank you! It means a lot to me since I look up to you a lot and you're my favorite author." Eden replied in joy.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Hiroki said as he got up to leave to the restroom.

"I'll use it in my next Junai Romantica novel, if that's okay with you." He said completely ignoring Hiroki.

"Yes! It'll be an honor! Thank you very much! Oh and is the character Misaki real? Or is he just a fragment of your imagination?" the joyful lady asked.

"Oh, he is very much real. He just went to go out to buy groceries. He should be back soon." Usami said. And as if on cue, Misaki walked in. "I'm back." He stated.

"Oh, Do we have guests today?" he asked.

"You're Misaki? You look so cute! I'm Eden by the way. Wait a second, you look familiar." She studied him with a sharp eye and then it hit her. "Oh! You're in my literature class! Who knew!"

"Oh yeah! I remember you're the new student." Misaki then introduced himself. Usami was watching the whole thing, but somehow, he didn't seem to be cautious aver Eden. Something about her was Aikawa-like.

Misaki put the groceries away and Eden helped. Just then, Hiroki came out of the restroom.

"Alright, Akihiko. I'm going to borrow a few books again."

"Eh?! Kamijou-sensei?! What are you doing here?"

End of chapter 4


	5. First Day at Work

'These are for thoughts'

~~ Time difference and stuff like that

First Day at Work

(A couple hours before meeting Usami)

"Let's go!" Eden and Ren yelled as they walked out of the house. Hiroki was coming out from his apartment to go to work.

"Hey, Sensei. Let's go together!" Eden called out to her teacher as they were leaving for school. Ren was walking the opposite direction because her school was in the opposite direction.

'Pfft, forgetting about me now that Kamijou-san is here, ay? I see how it is. Well, not like I can help it; he is attractive without the glare and I would also like to hang out with him.' Ren thought as she put her cold hands into her thin jacket. Her hands were always cold for some reason. As she arrived at the entrance of the school, she saw Yukina also going in.

"Yukina!" she called out.

"Oh! It's you. Nice to see you again." He said as they made small talk. They both walked towards their classes and said goodbye to each other. Ren sat at her desk picking up a tablet and pen to begin her animating exercises.

Ren got back home after class at around five PM. She started working on her resume and filled out her application and went to go get interviewed.

The interview wasn't a fancy one were you had to wear a suit, it was just casual and regular questions. It wasn't so hard to get the job; in fact, she started working there after her interview was over. She went to the lockers to get changed into her new work clothes then got out to greet her co-workers. She was scheduled to work in the shounen department first.

Since there were only two females, including Ren, working in the shounen level (and both good-looking) they attracted more male customers. They sneaked glances at them every once in a while but it didn't bother Ren, she was used to it since people always stared when she cross dressed in the US.

Her co-workers helped her with her job as well as give her some advice and give her some tips on how to get on the managers good side. Once she was done with her job in the shounen department, she headed dwon to the Shoujo level to work with her new friend, Yukina.

"Hey, Yukina-san! I got the job, isn't that great?" She said as she was nearing Yukina.

"Good job. As your first task as my little helper, can you help me stock the shelves with these new releases?" he said handing her a box full of new manga.

"Yes, sir!"

Once she finished helping him, she put her arm around him and said, "So, I saw you the other day at the café, with who seemed like your boyfriend. Was he your boyfriend? It looked like he was. Sorry if I'm mistaken." with a wide grin on her face.

"Really? Why didn't you say 'Hi'? I could have introduced you to him."

"I didn't want to interrupt your cute little conversation. Thanks for that by the way. Tee hee~" she giggled into her hands.

"For what?" Yukina asked, a little confused.

"Your little confession. It was awesome! You should have kissed him! I bet he would have blushed as red as a tomato."

"Oh… did you hear that? I have kissed him there once. He left after that, but we are going out now."

"Oh really? That's cool then. Have you done it yet then?" she asked, with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Eh? Um yeah… I guess." Yukina had a light blush on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"Because… I'm actually a fujoshi, in case you didn't know." She whispered.

"So you're okay with me going out with another guy? You're not going to give me chocolates on Valentine's Day?" he asked, blushing a little more.

"Psshhh, no. That's only for 'Kisa-san' to do. He should make you some homemade cookies. And don't worry, I won't fall in love with you, no matter how princely you are." She said with a reassuring smile. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a previously mentioned black haired man watching the scene of the two schoolmates talking to each other.

"Hey, can you introduce us? I also heard that he was a manga editor." She leaned in and whispered into Yukina's ear.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure." He noticed his lover and walked over to him to tell him about the situation. He surprisingly looked surprised that we had caught him watching us. Yukina brought him back to introduce him to his friend.

"Kisa-san, this is the friend that I was talking to you about. And she also said that she won't fall in love with me, so you don't have to worry about a thing." Yukina said.

"Yep. I'm more than okay with your relationship. Oh I'm Ren Raya by the way. I'm from America and I'm studying animation abroad at T University." Ren gave him one of her new business cards and bowed.

"Er, okay? I'm Kisa Shouta. I work at Marukawa Publishing as a shoujo editor. Yoroshiku." He bowed and gave her his business card.

"Awesome!" she took the card and put it in her pocket. At that moment, her phone rang.

"Hold on, let me take this." She said as she picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"OH MY GAHD I JUST MET YAYOI AND HIS REAL NAME IS USAMI AKIHIKO AND HE SAID HE'S GOING TO USE OUR NOTES IN HIS NEXT JUNAI ROMANTICA NOVEL!" her friend tried to say as she was sobbing tears of joy and happiness. A male voice saying "Stop crying and lower your voice!" can be heard on the other end.

"Really? That's awesome! And it's all thanks to me, you're welcome." Ren started praising herself.

"Well, I'm at work right now so I got to hang up. Tell me the story at home, okay? Bye" and they both hung up their phones.

"Sorry, my friend just had something good happen to her so she's feeling a little emotional about it." She explained to the two men standing there.

"It's alright. What happened?" Yukina asked.

Ren explained what might have happened that got Usami to use her notes in the next novel he would be writing.

"That's great! Congratulate her for me." Yukina said sounding happy for them.

"I will thanks." They looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for Yukina's shift to be over.

"Well, I'm going to go clock out and go home. See ya tomorrow." He said as he left with Kisa, who barely said a word.

"Okay. Bye Kisa-san!" They all waved bye to each other.

End of chapter 5


	6. Usami's House

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise by not updating the whole week last week. OTL I was busy with school and stuff and I got in trouble. I'll try to update more frequently. Oh, I might also write a side story of Yukina and Kisa.

'Thoughts'  
.~~. Time difference and stuff like that

Usami's House

Ren sat in the living room of her apartment with a can of beer in hand waiting for Eden to come back and tell her the story of her stay at Usami's house. Eden came back shortly after getting a beer for herself and some snacks for Ren to eat.

"What happened?" Ren pleaded.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you, I'm only going to say it once because it's too long to repeat. So pay close attention." Eden emphasized the 'close'.

.~~.

"Kamijou-sensei?! What are you doing here?" Misaki blurted out. "A-Are you here to scold me or something?"

"What? No. I'm here to get some books. Are you one of my students?"

"Yes. I'm Takahashi Misaki. I sit somewhere in the middle of the classroom next to Sumi-senpai." He told his teacher. "Ah, by any chance, do you know Usag- err, Usami-san?"

"Mm. He's my childhood friend." Kamijou answered. 'Wait a second… I feel like I've seen him somewhere before. Oh!'

"Is this the guy that you've been living with, Akihiko?"

The landlord nodded. "For four years now, I believe."

'Four years, huh? Well, it's good that he finally found someone whom he can trust.' Hiroki thought. "Well, that's good then. I guess I'll just take these books and-"

And without warning, the door flew open almost hitting him right in the face.

"Usami-sensei!" thundered a young female editor, pushing the brown haired man out of the way. "How many times do I have to tell you to turn your manuscripts in on time?"

"This time, I actually have it done. All thanks to Misaki." The mentioned boy blushed at that last part.

"Good job Misaki! You managed to get him to turn it in almost on time. I'll give you a bonus this week." She smiled as she looked at Misaki.

Misaki denied the bonus, but it was still going to be given to him. Eden and Hiroki were watching the scene unfold and Hiroki whispered to Eden, "Maybe we should get going now…"

"No, I want to ask her something. Hold on." She whispered back as she went towards the redhead.

"Excuse me, but are you his editor?" Eden questioned her.

"Indeed I am. I'm Aikawa Eri. And you are?"

"I'm Eden Vega. Transfer student from America and I go to Mitsuhashi University with Misaki, which I just found out about. My dream is to become an author like the awesome Usami Akihiko. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Likewise," Aikawa bowed back.

"Umm, if it's alright with you, can I stay here and watch you edit? I would like to see the process of editing."

"Sure. But it's not that interesting." Aikawa replied.

Eden pulled Hiroki from leaving and Misaki went back to cooking. Usami lit a cigarette and started to breathe in the smoke. Hiroki started reading one of the books that he was borrowing from his friend. It was an awkward editing time for all of them.

.~~.

"Damn… I wouldn't know what to do if I was placed in a silent room. I would probably spaz out out of nowhere." Ren said after listening intently to part of her friends' story.

"Yeah. But here comes the awesome part. After those few awkward minutes of silence…"

.~~.

"This is good. Good job again, Misaki!" Aikawa acknowledged Misaki.

"Oh yeah, I've got some ideas for the next Junai Romantica book." The author reported as he handed his editor Eden's notes.

She read through them and agreed that they were in fact some good ideas. "When did you come up with these?" she questioned.

"Eden helped me. Those are her notes on what she thought up of, I'm guessing."

"Hehe. Actually my friend told me something similar to what's on there but I just rewrote and edited it to make it seem more interesting." Eden admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"It's still pretty good. Hey, sensei, don't you think that Eden-san would make a good and helpful assistant for you?" Aikawa grinned.

Sensei had a surprised look on his face then replied, "I hadn't thought about that. Good idea."

"Eh? Me? An assistant of Usami-sensei? Are you serious?" Eden cried out.

"Yeah. I don't feel that uncomfortable around you and it doesn't feel like you would take Misaki away from me. Not only that, you're also good at writing and coming up with ideas. So would you like to be my assistant?" He asked.

"Really? I'm not dreaming, right? I would love to!" Eden rejoiced, scaring Hiroki a little.

"Great! Then you can come by whenever he calls and asks for help. Or you can come over, right, sensei?"

The silver haired author agreed and surprisingly gave Eden a key to his house, which stunned everyone, including Eden.

.~~.

"OH. MY. GOD. You are so lucky, dude! Introduce him to me sometime!" Ren yelled at her friend who was throwing her hair over her shoulders, flaunting.

"Heh. And you thought your job was cool."

.~~.

Eden thanked her new boss and after a while, she left with Hiroki. She was sobbing tears of joy and happiness. Who wouldn't be happy to meet their favorite author of all time? Who wouldn't be happy to become their assistant? She called her friend to tell her what had happened. The brunette, being forgotten and abandoned, told her to stop crying so much because they were getting a lot of stares.

"Oi, shut up. People are staring."

Eden started to calm down before they reached the train station. Now, she couldn't stop smiling and kept on bothering her neighbor about her fantasies and other things.

"What if I get to meet my favorite mangaka too, Kamijou-san?"

"I don't care."

"What if I get to meet a really good editor, like the best of the best in the business?"

"I doubt it and I don't care."

"What if, what if, what if they all have boyfriends, too?!"

"I don't care about that so stop bothering me about it!"

.~~.

They reached their stop and started walking home. It was getting a little chilly because it was beginning to turn into night time. By that time, Eden was more calm and a little bit tired and sleepy. She waved goodbye to Hiroki and he just pretended to ignore her and walked in to the air conditioned apartment of his own. There was a tall man waiting for him inside, and they both talked about their days.

"Had a good day today Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah, I guess. It was a little interesting." he replied.

End of chapter 6

Welp. There was some foreshadowing in this chapter, if you can spot it. Something interesting may happen in the next couple of chapters, just saying. Shit might start getting real.


	7. Opportunity

Opportunity

OHMYGAHDIMALIVE. Yep. I'm back with a new and longer chapter. 1,222 words this time. I usually go for 1,000 words. Welp, enjoy.

.~~.

"Woop. Time for the next shelf." Ren sighed as she moved the cart full of manga to the next aisle.

"Ah, Ren, do you get out early today?" a familiar male voice asked. Ren looked up and saw that it was Yukina.

"Yep. Why?"

"Really? I'm sorry to bother you but, do you mind taking Kisa-san's lunch to him for me please? It seems like I got my working schedule wrong and I actually have to stay longer than expected." Yukina said scratching his head.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be more than happy to!" she replied enthusiastically. 'Yes! I'll be going to the uke's working place!" Ren thought.

"Thanks you very much! I'll be counting on you. Oh, here's the address." Yukina smiled as he handed Ren a piece of paper.

.~~.

The time when Ren gets off work came quickly as she was excited to go see Kisa again. She took the lunch and headed straight towards Marukawa.

She boarded the train with a destination close to Marukawa Shoten. There weren't many people on the train at that time; there was only an old man, a young high school couple that seemed to be ditching, a mother and her child, and a cute guy that looked like he was in his early 20's.

He had pretty blue eyes and had dark chocolate brown hair with side bangs that covered his left eye. He wore casual clothing which made him look more attractive than he already was. He was also carrying a bag and had a pen in hand. Maybe he was going to school?

Ren liked to look at this man. She new she might look creepy staring at some random guy on the train, but she kows that's he still hasn't noticed her. It saddened Ren that she might never get to see him again, but there are plenty of other good looking guys out there, right?

Shortly after, the train reached her stop and she mentally said 'Goodbye' to the young man she was staring at.

Ren walked over to the big building that said 'Marukawa Shoten" at the top and gawked at how pretty the building is. 'Woah… so this is where Kisa-san works.' The brunette entered the building and gawked again. The interior was spacious and beautiful. She expected it to look boring, dull, and cramped.

Ren walked over to the reception desk and told the lady working there that she was looking for Kisa. The lady told her where to go and she followed her words. Only problem is, she sucks at directions and immediately got lost.

The brunette was starting to panic about where to go when a taller male brunette spotted her.

"Um, excuse me, but are you lost?" he asked.

'Finally! My savior is here!' she thought. "Yeah… I am. I'm looking for Kisa Shouta from the emerald department," she lifted Kisa's lunch. "I'm here for a special delivery," she smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, he's my underling. I'm going there right now. Follow me," he said as he motioned her to follow him.

Ren thanked him as she did a victory fist to herself.

They arrived at Emerald moments after and Ren thanked the man again.

"Ah, Takano-san, I finished writing the proposal," said a you green eyed man. So his name was Takano, huh? 'I'll have to keep that in mind.'

"Kisa-san! I brought your lunch over in place of Yukina. He couldn't make it today since he got his work schedule wrong," Ren stated as she approached the short man.

"Oh, thanks." He replied.

Ren was chatting with Kisa for a while until Onodera started to notice her and asked, "Oh, I'm sorry I just noticed but, is she your friend Kisa-san?"

Kisa, startled by Onodera's use of 'friend' for Ren, was struggling to reply. Ren caught on quickly and answered him instead. "Yes I am. My name is Ren Raya. I go to T University. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, I'm Onodera Ritsu," he handed her a business card. "How do you know each other?" he asked.

"I work part time at Marimo books and he visits often. Not me though, he visits his-"

"Uwaah! I just go there to check on the sales! Just the sales!" Kisa cut off.

"Eh? But doesn't Yokozawa do that?"

"Yeah but, I like to see how my sales are doing in person," he covered up. Kisa then sent Rena glare since he didn't really want anyone to know he was dating a princely man 9 years younger than him.  
"Well, look at the time! I have to get ready to go to school hehehe,"Ren said as she was backing away slowly and taking Kisa's finished bento box. "I'll give this back to Yukina on my way there." And with that, she left.

.~~.

Ren got to school and she was working semi-happily on her project when her teacher announces that they have two guests. The teacher had informed the class several weeks earlier that a man from a publishing company would come by to recruit some animators for a new anime that they were making. The manga was selling well so they decided to make an anime version of it.

"Hello, little earthlings!" said a man in a suit, followed by a taller man in a suit. "Allow me to introduce my slef. My name is Ryuichiro Isaka and I am the senior managing director of Marukawa Publishing," he said."I bet you've all heard of the popular manga 'Girl's Master', right? Well, we are in need of some animators that will exceed our expectations and produce a great anime for that manga! I've been told that we need three volunteers, is anyone up for the job?"

A couple of hands went up and in them was Rens.

"Wow, seems like you all are interested. This will be hard. If you are interested, please drop off a portfolio of your work at the main office in Marukawa's main building. This will be all for today, I'll see you tomorrow." Isaki left with Asahina following behind him.

'Marukawa, huh? So that means that I might get to animate Kisa-san's manga! It's going to be so cool.' Ren thought.

.~~.

The day after that, Ren and six others went to Marukawa to drop off their portfolios and waited 'till the next day. They all waited for about two days until they got their results. Fortunately for Ren, she got chosen to be one of the three animators for 'Girl's Master' and was told to go to Marukawa the following week to go to the animators' studio. Ren arrived fifteen minutes earlier to go to Emerald and tell Kisa the good news.

"Heeeeeey, Kisa-san! Guess what!" Ren yelled happily as she was getting closer to Kisa's work station. She wasn't aware of the 'cycle' that they usually had every month and walked in to middle of it unexpectedly.

"Eh? Kisa-san? Are you alright?" she asked while picking up a small man from the floor and shaking him.

"Yeees. Stop shaking me," he said angrily. "What do you want? I'm working."

"Oh yeah, guess what?" she asked again letting him go. "I'm going to be one of the animators for 'Girls Master'! Isn't that awesome? Now, we'll probably be seeing each other more often."

'Great. Just what I wanted.' Kisa thought.

.~~.

Yep. If you have any suggestions for future chapters, then please tell me since I get writers block a lot. As well as artists block. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah, Isaka and Asahina are appearing again next chapter.


End file.
